Who's Teaching Whom?
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Sherlock has decided that he needs to give Molly self-defense lessons. Hmmmm ... what shall that lead to! :D


**This is for Lilsherlockian1975, she prompted me with a gloriously yummy idea!**

 **Lil's prompt: I'm looking for 'first time, private self-defense classes at Baker Street, turned sexy times. Sherlock tries to resist, but NOPE Molly's driving him mad. She's totally clueless about the whole thing until... BOOM Streets writes hard core luvin'! Thanks... love you!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Who's Teaching Whom?

* * *

Sherlock was near entering into a full-blown strop, and all because of one Molly Hooper. He was following her as she made her way down the hall of Barts, her ponytail swinging distractedly, which wasmaking him become more irate because she was refusing to agree to his suggestion. The doors to the lab swung open as she pressed her palm against them, and they very nearly hit him as he quickly followed behind her.

"Sherlock why on earth do I need self-defense classes?" she asked him as she slapped down the papers she had been carrying.

"Because you are tiny and important!" he exclaimed in a huff of annoyance.

Molly's eyes narrowed as she spun about to face him, placing her hands upon her hips. "I'm tiny?"

He swallowed; certain he had said something a Bit Not Good. Her expression was a perfect judge of that. "Yes. In proportion to me you are."

She sniffed.

He quickly added, "As well as to most henchmen! The average is nearly almost always as tall as me. It's a certain possibility that they'll be taller than you."

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "And why, pray tell, are there suddenly so many henchmen running about London? Intending to attack me?"

Sherlock swallowed, the green-blue of his eyes shifting to grey. His jaw tightened. "Moriarty skipped over you last time because he didn't see your importance to me. But now that he's back, he'll know that you helped me, he'll know that _you_ matter the most. I want you to be able to protect yourself, because I can't always be with you."

Molly's eyes dropped away from Sherlock's strong gaze, her arms falling down to her sides as almost absent-mindedly her right hand drifted to her left, fiddling with her bare ring finger. Over the passed few months, ever since his return from his mere few minutes of exile, the dynamics of their friendship had changed; but to what she wasn't entirely sure. He came to her flat more often, spending most nights there, in her bed with her. But nothing ever happened. He never touched her, or tried to kiss her. She dropped her right hand away from her left and returned her gaze to his.

"All right, fine. You can give me self-defense lessons," she said to him.

He smiled, a slow easy one; the smile that she had come to notice he only ever gave her. "Good. We'll start tonight, 8'clock. See you at Baker Street." He spun about, his coat arcing before he strode from the lab.

"O-kay …" she murmured out, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself into.

* * *

Molly rushed home that evening, fed Toby and then ate a quick dinner of jam on toast. She took a shower, pulling her hair up into a messy bun, before putting on the clothes she usually wore when doing yoga. After slipping on a pair of trainers, and donning her coat and scarf, she hurried from the flat as she called out a goodbye to Toby.

It was exactly eight o'clock on the dot when she arrived outside of 221 Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson was just leaving as Molly walked up to the door.

"Oh hello dear! Sherlock told me you were stopping by." Mrs. Hudson held the door open for her, and Molly stepped inside after giving her hello.

She climbed the stairs and just as she reached the door it swung open, revealing Sherlock to her. She was momentarily struck dumb by the sight of him; he was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of loose trousers. He didn't seem to take notice of her muteness, too busy looking her over.

"Good. You're suitably dressed," he noted as he held the door open further, and she walked into the flat.

He walked further into the sitting room and put away his violin. She took off her coat and scarf, hanging it up alongside of his Belstaff. Sherlock turned about, facing her and opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn't. It was his turn to be the one struck dumb by the sight of what she was wearing. His eyes trailed over the tight black yoga pants she had donned, moving more slowly as they shifted upwards over her white vest. He gulped.

Molly shifted uncomfortably; as much as she was used to his deducing gaze this was slightly unnerving. "Sherlock?"

He blinked so quickly that his eyelashes were a blur. "Right … ahh … shall we begin?" He beckoned to the space that he had cleared.

The coffee table had been pushed to the front of the fireplace, and he had also pushed his chair and John's further apart. She stepped forward, and looked about her. She had never seen the space so free of clutter before. It looked strange, and slightly wrong.

Sherlock rubbed his hands together, keeping his eyes off of her. "I think we should start with some simple moves first. Do you know any self-defense?"

"Yes. I know how to S.I.N.G."

His eyes met hers. He looked disgruntled. "What?" he practically snarled.

"S.I.N.G!" she answered. When he still looked confused she let out a sigh. "Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin," she explained. "I learned that from Miss Congeniality!"

He blinked.

Molly rolled her eyes. "It's a movie."

"Ahh." He cleared his throat. "Those are – that's good advice. Could you possibly demonstrate?"

She shrugged. "All right. I just need you to come up behind me and grab me." She turned her back on him.

He walked up behind her and put his arm around her waist and the other across her chest. She jabbed at his solar plexus with her elbow, stomped on his instep with her foot, elbowed his nose and hit his groin with her fist. Sherlock stumbled back, nearly falling onto the sofa. Molly spun about and looked at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I went easy, if you had been an actual attacker I would have hit a lot harder."

"I'm fine!" he gasped out. He took a couple of deep breaths. "That was – that was good. Very good, I'm glad you know how to do that."

"Yes well … living in London. A city is never very safe."

He nodded, steadying himself, his hands on his hips. "Right. I think I know the perfect moves to teach you."

Thirty minutes later Sherlock Holmes had been tackled, thrown, pushed and kicked to the floor. He was currently at the moment lying on his back, panting heavily.

"Molly – Hooper," he wheezed, "remind me – to never – piss you – off!"

She snorted, blowing a strand of hair off of her face. "That's rich. I could have sworn you knew that already!"

He made a noise of acknowledgement. "True."

"Are we done?" she asked as she stood over him.

Sherlock peered up at her, drinking in the sight of her flushed face, mussed up hair, and the two pin-points of her nipples pressing through her vest. His groin suddenly ached. Damn her for not wearing a bra! He had had enough; he couldn't take it any longer.

"No," he said before reaching up and grabbing her hand, tugging her down.

"Sherlock!" she shrieked as she toppled onto him.

He rolled her over onto her back and pressed his lips to hers. She only struggled for a moment before she began to return the kiss. Molly moaned into his mouth as he dragged the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip. She grabbed at his t-shirt, tugging it upwards so that she could move her hands over his back, feeling his muscles beneath her fingertips. His erection was hard against her hip as they continued to kiss.

She gave his t-shirt another tug. He pulled away from her and sat up, taking it off before lying back down on top of her and kissing her once more. Time progressed slowly as they removed one item of clothing after another. He drank in the sight of her, his mouth nearly watering at the thought of kissing and licking his way across the milky-white expanse of her skin.

He scooped her up into his arms, he was not about to make love to her for the first time on the floor, and there were other things he wanted to do first. He carried her to his chair, settling her down on it. He kneeled on either side of her hips and cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs brushing over the soft underside of them as he took a nipple between his lips, suckling it until it grew rosy red before he moved to the other one.

Her back arched, as she dug her hands into his hair. "Mmmmm ohhhh that feels nice!"

"Only nice?" he questioned, his voice slightly muffled.

She gave his curls a tug and he chuckled, causing her to moan; the vibrations setting her nerve endings on fire.

He gave each of her nipples a final tender suck before raising his head to look at her. "Can I taste you Molly? I want to taste you."

Her only reply was a faint whimper. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before sliding off of the chair so that he could kneel on the floor. He slowly kissed his way down her body, stopping near her navel to mark her. As he moved further downward he nudged her legs apart and was greeted by the scent of her arousal, his cock twitching almost painfully.

"Molly!" he breathed out, staring at the glorious sight of her sex.

Her labia were slightly engorged, her trimmed curls glistening with her juices. He slowly spread her apart with his thumbs, unable to hold back a groan as her sweet, pink cunt came into view. His eyes drifted slightly upwards landing on her clit, it was taut and on full display.

"Please Sherlock!"

He glanced up at her, his cock giving another twitch when he saw that she was holding her breasts, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger.

"Please!" she nearly whined.

Keeping his eyes locked on her hands, he dipped his head forward and slid his tongue into her.

"OH!"

She tasted delicious. He was certain he murmured this to her, struggling to hold back another groan as he slowly fucked her with his tongue. Once he had had a decent fill of the taste of her, he slipped out his tongue so that he could move up to wrap his lips around her clit.

"YES!" she very nearly screamed. "Oh fuck! You do that so well!"

He loved the feel of her hardened nub as he licked and suckled it. He quickly filled her with his fingers, first one then two. Only seconds later she was moaning out her release. He felt her walls tighten; he held his fingers still and gave her clit a final kiss before moving away. He kept his fingers inside of her, watching entranced as she clenched and unclenched around him. His cock was aching now; he needed to be in her. He removed his fingers and sucked them clean, looking up at her.

Molly had let go of her breasts and clutched at the arms of the chair as her orgasm had washed over her. Her head was thrown back and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Sherlock struggled for a moment to stand, his cock bobbing from his movements. Her eyes snapped open and she reached up to grab him, pulling him back down to her.

Their lips crashed together and she moaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. His knees returned to either side of her hips, her thighs coming to rest against him. His cock was hard and hot against her slick folds.

"Sherlock, I need you now, please!" she gasped out, reaching down to wrap her hand around his shaft.

"On my chair?" he questioned, realizing instantly how stupid of a thing that was to say.

"Yes!" she moaned out, her thumb sweeping across the swollen head of his cock, spreading the bead of pre-cum.

"Wouldn't my bed be more comfortable?" he choked out, as she gave the head another stroke.

"Too far!" she whimpered. "Please Sherlock; I need you inside of me! NOW!" She placed the tip of him directly at her entrance, allowing him to feel her heat and how wet she was; he was done for.

He surged his hips forward, their gaze locked, Molly's lips formed a small "o" as the head of his cock slid into her entrance.

"Fuck huuu-uhhhh!" she moaned.

He pulled out and slipped back in several times before he was able to slide in to the hilt, filling her in entirety. He nuzzled at her neck, cradling her close as he gave her time to adjust to his girth, as well as giving his over-wrought brain a moment to regain focus.

"Molly, Molly," he whispered against her skin, "you feel so incredible around me. So warm, so wet, and tight."

She let out a low mewl as he shifted himself against her ever so slightly. She could feel the tip of him deep inside of her.

"Please Sherlock!" Her breath was coming in short gasps. Her voice deepening with want. "Please fuck me! I need you to fuck me!"

"Yes Molly! I need to fuck you as well!"

She cried out in triumph as he began to move his cock in and out of her wet warmth, sliding out until just the head sat at her entrance before delving back in. "Oh harder, Sherlock! Harder!" she cried as she clung to his back, her nails digging into his skin, the faint pain sending a jolt straight to his bollocks as they slapped again and again against the curves of her arse.

He groaned and quickly settled himself into a steady rhythm. The sounds of their bodies joining repeatedly filled the room, amidst their breathy moans and cries of encouragement.

"I love you Molly, ahh! I love you!" he cried out as he continued to fill her with his length. His brain was overwhelmed by all of the sensations that were coursing through his body, but he was reveling in every second of it.

"Oh I love you too Sherlock! I love you too!" she wailed.

Their lips met in a passion-filled kiss as she began to press her hips up to meet his. He slipped his hand between them, their closeness making it slightly difficult, but he still managed to reach her clit, swirling it with his fingertip. When he felt her grow tighter around him he increased his pace; if he couldn't come with her he wanted to not be too far behind.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock!" she moaned out as he fucked her through her orgasm. "So good, so good!"

He pulled his hand away in order to hold tightly onto her waist. "Ha, ha, ahhhh, Molly!" her name came out in a groan as he gave one last hard thrust, pressing his hips to hers as he pulsed inside of her.

She cupped his flushed face in her hands and kissed him, the pair of them whimpering softly.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I meant what I said Molly ... I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too," she whispered breathlessly.

He smiled before he kissed her again, placing one hand against the cushion of the chair to steady himself. Molly let out a yelp as he moved rapidly, so that he was suddenly the one sat in the chair and she was on his lap. She giggled, convinced that she would never be able to understand how he could move so quickly. He cupped her bum in his hands, nestling her body close against his softening cock.

"Sooo ... did you actually intend for this just to be a self-defense lesson, hmmm?" she questioned as she nipped at his pulse point.

"I didn't know you were not going to be wearing a bra!" he growled out.

Molly chuckled. "I didn't think you would notice, or care."

He nudged her, and she leaned back. His face held an expression of hurt. "Was I so un-obvious?"

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "You know my methods Molly, you know how I am. I don't do … relationship things very well … I was trying to … it wasn't clear at all?"

She cupped the side of his face in her hand, smoothing her thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry Sherlock, I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?"  
He dropped his gaze.

She leaned closer to him. "It's ok. Don't answer that. We're here now, we made it this far, and I hope you intend on continuing this!" She rocked her hips slightly, already beginning to feel him stir beneath her.  
His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I have full intention of continuing. For the rest of our lives."

Molly smiled widely. "Good." She gave another roll of her hips. "Mind if I have a taste?" She dipped her chin down in the direction of his hardening cock.

The sound of his hitched in breath was a good enough answer for her. She slipped off of his lap and kneeled between his legs. She hummed at the sight of him on full display for her.

"I never thought that a penis was a nice thing to look at, but … mmm … yours is a thing of beauty!" she said, stroking him from the base to the tip with her finger.

She palmed the length of his smooth shaft until he became fully hard. With another wide smile upon her lips she took him, and the sight of her mouth around his cock almost sent him over the edge, but he was able to contain himself. She swirled her tongue around the head, pumping him with her hand around the base, her other hand massaging his bollocks.

"Molly!" he groaned. "MOLLY!"

She froze then let him slip out of her mouth as she looked up at him.

"I want to come inside of you again," he explained to her.

She nodded and moved back onto his lap. He kissed her as she settled herself comfortably. He groaned then pulled away from her as she grasped his cock and settled him once more at her entrance.

"Would you like to watch me take you Sherlock? Do you want to watch your cock fill me up?" she asked him and his mouth dropped open.

She leaned back, and he glanced down, their nearly joined bodies on full display. Another groan escaped him as he took in the sight of his cock disappearing into her slick, rosy red cunt. He swore loudly. Molly moaned, tilting herself back a little bit further, holding tightly onto his shoulders.

"Oh fuck Sherlock!" she hissed out as she began to move. "Your cock feels so good like this!"

He couldn't look away as she continued to impale herself on him. When he moved his hand so that he could thumb at her clit she cried out and began to truly ride him. Her breasts caught his attention then, he became almost bewitched by the sight of them bouncing.

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock!" she cried. "Fuck!" She dropped down onto him, unable to continue her movements as she came. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whimpered, her entire body shaking.

He held her close, holding tightly onto the cheeks of her bum as he began to piston himself up into her.

"Yes, that's it! Yes! Yes!" she encouraged him.

Now he was the one babbling, telling her how good she felt, how tight she was, how much he loved her. As he came, he felt his entire body grow taut, and for a split-second his mind was blissfully silent. The only thing he was aware of was Molly's warmth, Molly's body, and her lips against his. He collapsed onto the chair, his legs spread out; he felt boneless. She curled herself up against him, breathing heavily.

As his mind slowly returned to full-working mode he came to the realization that if they didn't move soon they would fall asleep in his chair; which would more than likely become uncomfortable. The only problem was that he wasn't entirely sure if he could stand, let alone make it to his bed.

"Molly …" he murmured to her.

"Mmmm?" she answered sleepily.

"Do you think we could make it to the sofa?"

She giggled, tilting her head back to press a kiss to his jaw. "It's worth a try."

He hummed in agreement, pushing himself up to a seated position. She slid off of his lap, struggling to her feet. He caught her as she swayed, the pair of them laughing. He kissed her, continuing to laugh against her lips.

"You ok?" he asked, once she had stopped swaying.

She nodded in answer, holding tightly onto the arm of his chair. He slid to the edge of the cushion then heaved himself up. For a moment, his arms flailed, causing Molly to erupt into joyous laughter. In spite of the fact that Sherlock was rather annoyed with himself, he couldn't help but feel a surge of delight at the glorious sound of her mirth. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. They stood for a moment, adjusting, before slowly making their way to the sofa. Upon reaching it they both collapsed, sighing blissfully once they were off their feet and able to keep their legs stretched out.

Molly grabbed at the blanket that was folded over the top of the sofa and draped it over them. Sherlock pulled her close, humming happily as her breasts became pressed against his chest. She draped an arm over his shoulder and kissed him. They shared a smile before Molly laid her cheek against Sherlock, snuggling against him. He nuzzled her hair with his nose, silently cursing himself for having taken so long in allowing himself to give into the desire of wanting to be with her.

"Shhhh …" she murmured to him. "You're thinking too loud!"

He chuckled; she really did know him well.

"Go to sleep."

He let out a hum, slipping his hand down to bring her leg up over his. She sighed happily, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest. Molly was very near to falling asleep when suddenly the sound of Sherlock's voice pulled her from her revery.

"You don't have any intention of using shagging as a form of distraction for your attacker ... do you?" he asked.

Her head popped up and she looked at him. "What?"

"Well ... I've been pretending to be your attacker all evening ..."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you idiot! You are the only man I am going to be shagging for the rest of my life."

"Ahh. Good. Good to know."

She giggled. "You really are ridiculous!"

He raised an eyebrow. "A ridiculously good shag?"

She nodded, pressing her lips to his. "Mmmmm ... that too."

"I suppose we'll make it to the bed eventually," he murmured before he kissed her back.

"That would be nice." She giggled again and he looked at her questioningly. "You'll now have something to think about while you're sat in your chair ... with a boring client ..." she explained, letting out another giggle.

"Hmmm ... as tempting as that is, I'm quite certain John would berate me for it ... seeing as it would result in rather a visual display."

She covered her mouth with her hand, snorting out a laugh. "Oh shit, I didn't think of that. They'd consider you to be some sort of pervert. All right, ahh ... don't think about fucking me in your chair then."

"Molly!" he growled out, rolling their bodies so that she was now lying beneath him. "I don't think I am going to be able to think about anything else now, thanks to you."

She giggled again, a faint blush covering her cheeks. "Sorry errr ... not sorry?"

He grumbled, the vibrations against her sending a delicious thrill through her body. She crashed her lips against his, kissing him deeply.

"Molly!" he gasped out. "As much as I want to make love to you again, I think a nap is in order."

She pouted slightly, but the aching (delicious aching!) throughout her body told her that he was right. She nodded in agreement and he moved off of her, settling down with his back against the cushions of the sofa. He pulled her close, smoothing her hair back from her face.

"We can order a takeaway later, if you're hungry," he said to her.

"That's a good idea. You should eat too, you need to keep up your strength!"

He hummed in agreement, tipping his head to the side so that he could mouth at her throat. "True, because I intend to have you at least three more times tonight ..."

"Only three?" Molly asked in a teasing tone.

He slipped his hand over her bum, giving it a slight pinch. "Call in sick tomorrow, Molly. Because I have all intentions of shagging you until you can't walk!"

She threw her head back and laughed. He kissed his way up her throat, silencing her mirth with his lips against hers.

"Mmmm, I'll hold you to that!" she said.

"Oh please do."

Their legs became tangled together as he kissed her once more.

* * *

.

.

.

Hehe – I threw that 'shall we begin' bit in because of *cough*khan*cough* :D

Hope you liked it Lil! :)

As always, please do leave a review! I adore them so much!

Also, don't forget I'm on tumblr at Sherlockian87


End file.
